king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald
Emerald was a competitor in King of Bots II, and was the successor to Hunting Wind. In its first televised battle, it defeated the experienced Snake to join Tu Ziya's team, and also defended its place on the team by collecting a second win over the Indian challenger Yesaji. However, it then suffered two back-to-back losses in team battles, and was removed from Tu Ziya's team as a result. Design Emerald's design was a natural advancement of its predecessor Hunting Wind, using a four-wheel drive system and a powerful hammer weapon in the center of the robot, also serving as the machine's self-righting mechanism. Unlike the box-shaped Hunting Wind, Emerald now used a wedge shape more similar to that of Vulcan, sporting a broad and curved wedge which was not completely attached to the robot's body, and would often bend or even completely pop up from the main body of the robot, once even separating from the robot entirely. This armor could also be hooked by certain weapons, but it did provide a healthy air gap between the front plough and the robot's internals. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Before the main season began, Emerald competed in a two-on-two "warm-up battle" alongside teammate Doraemon, not included as part of the main series. The duo fought Saber and Mist Lion in their battle. At the start of the fight it was clear that Mist Lion's drum was not turning, so Saber engaged with Doraemon, which was attempting to spin up to top speed. Doraemon collided with the arena wall, and Emerald missed its swing towards Saber, putting that team at an opening deficit shortly before Saber flung Doraemon into the arena wall, causing it to land upside-down. Emerald bumped into the weaponless Mist Lion, but Saber caught up to it, and Mist Lion was able to slightly push Emerald back. Attempting to attack, Emerald pushed its defeated teammate aside and swung its hammer at Saber but missed, instead wedging under Saber while Doraemon was counted out. The three active robots circled around each other in a two-against-one scenario until Saber found its way under Emerald and threw it back. Another charge from Saber briefly buckled Emerald's armor, although Emerald responded with a slam of its hammer which allowed Emerald to drive Saber across the arena. Mist Lion and Saber then completed a pincer attack on Emerald, again throwing up its loose shell, and Mist Lion then drove directly into the exposed back end of Emerald. From this, Emerald lost drive on one side, and Saber then threw it over. Emerald had landed on the Grinder and could not swing its weapon, leaving it to be counted out by the referee, making Saber and Mist Lion the winners. When the main competition began, Emerald was quickly selected by Tu Ziya, and it competed in one of the first battles of the season, taking on the seasoned Snake in its debut battle, to earn a place on Tu Ziya's team. Snake was quicker out of the gates, bumping into Emerald and then driving underneath it completely, while Emerald was left swinging at thin air. Snake fired its flipping panel forward, which hooked under the front armor of Emerald, and allowed it to lift its weapon system up, but lost its grip on Emerald in the process. Emerald swung its hammer towards Snake, but missed and struck the floor - meanwhile, Snake was having difficulty retracting its weapon. Snake pushed Emerald over the saw slots, and Snake's raised weapon also clattered into Emerald, but remained open. Snake's wedgelets then held Emerald in place as Snake swung itself around with Emerald still atop it, but a hammer blow from Emerald disrupted Snake's attack. The two robots separated, only for Emerald to swing at the arena floor, and drive into the spiked wall. Snake backed away and finally managed to retract its weapon, while Emerald's front armor was visibly loose after driving into the wall. However, having comfortably led the match up until this point, Snake swerved into a corner of the arena and stopped moving completely. Emerald capitalized, and despite missing some swings, Emerald landed a number of hammer blows on the motionless Snake, and backed away as the referee counted Snake out, leaving Emerald as the turnaround victor. As a result, Emerald became the second robot to join Tu Ziya's team, alongside Iron Scrap, and later Earth Mover. During Episode 3, a wave of international competitors made their season debut, and the Indian robot Yesaji was randomly drawn against Emerald, threatening to steal Emerald's place on Tu Ziya's team, although fortunately for Emerald, the weapon of Yesaji did not work in the battle. At the start of the fight, Yesaji swerved around the arena, likely attempting to spin up its broken weapon, but eventually charged into Emerald regardless, popping it into the air. Emerald responded by driving straight into Yesaji, and although the collision altered its alignment, this helped it land an accurate hammer blow on the top of Yesaji. However, the force of this swing was enough to break Emerald's hammer mechanism, leaving it in the down position for the remainder of the fight. Nevertheless, Emerald kept its broken weapon in place and used it to guide Yesaji into the Grinder, and then the corner of the arena with a continuous charge. The two robots separated and danced around each other in the center of the arena, with Yesaji nudging Emerald back, until it managed to hook its wedges under the front of Emerald, and drive it into the arena saws, which visibly buckled the rear armor of Emerald. Yesaji then made another charge, but rode up the side of Emerald and knocked its hammer back into place. The two robots engaged in a back-and-forth which resulted in Yesaji driving over the floor flipper, which turned it over. Emerald then simply sat back while Yesaji unsuccessfully attempted to self-right using the arena wall and the Grinders. Emerald eventually caught the distracted Yesaji at the start of the second minute, and pressed it against the arena wall. Although Yesaji drove away, it was raised slightly by the floor flipper, and Emerald slid Yesaji into the Grinders, which finally righted Yesaji, and allowed it to use its wedges once again, even if the spinner remained inactive. The upright Yesaji bulldozed into Emerald and caused Emerald's front shell to completely detach from the robot temporarily, bending up into the air. When Emerald's armor fell back into place, it wedged under Yesaji and used the top of its armor to hold Yesaji in place, for a drive into the wall. Upon their collision with the wall, Emerald's shell bent up again completely, but one the robots separated, it was clear that Yesaji had lost drive on one side of the robot, with smoke also emerging from the machine. Emerald kept its distance and allowed the referee to count out Yesaji, which could not leave its own circumference. Therefore, the victorious Emerald retained its place on Tu Ziya's team. As a member of Tu Ziya's team, Emerald partnered with Doraemon to take on the seasoned veterans Vulcan and Xiake of Huang Jian Xiang's team in a two-on-two battle. Emerald started on the backfoot as Xiake launched a strong hit on Doraemon, also forcing Doraemon to clip Emerald with its spinner briefly. During the distraction of Xiake's second attack on Doraemon, Vulcan then used this opportunity to slide under Emerald and throw it over, causing its front armor to buckle in the process, and Emerald became stuck on its own front wedge. Emerald flailed its hammer and spun its wheels, with a retract of its hammer eventually helping it down. Emerald then tried to attack Xiake but missed with its swing, shaving sparks off the floor, and Xiake hit it side-on. Soon after this, Vulcan threw Doraemon out of the arena. Emerald was left to fight alone, and it was targeted by Xiake which shaved sparks from Emerald and managed to pin it under the arena flipper until Vulcan caught up and tossed it backwards. Emerald laid inverted by the arena corner, and Vulcan attempted to flip it out, but there was no more room with Doraemon already sitting outside the arena. Nevertheless, Emerald had landed on its back with its hammer already fired, and could not retract for self-righting purposes. Although Emerald wriggled back and forth on its exposed wheels, it was counted out by the referee, and the team of Emerald and Doraemon ultimately lost the battle, and the best-of-three series to Huang Jian Xiang's team. Following on from this loss, Emerald was entered into another two-on-two battle for Tu Ziya's benefit, teaming with its former opponent Yesaji to battle against Snake and Switch. Emerald entered the battle equipped with a large pole attached to its hammer, potentially to snag the drum spinner of Switch, but Emerald immediately drove onto the wedge of Snake and was briefly suspended there. However, Switch hit the back of its own teammate Snake, and then Yesaji hit the back of Switch in convoy. Snake then managed to drive under the side of Yesaji, and carried it across the arena until it had been delivered to the Grinder. The impact of the Grinder knocked Yesaji further up the wedge of Snake, and off the back end, causing Yesaji to topple over. Switch clipped the hammer of Emerald and then drove under its front armor to knock it loose, also ripping bolts and loose pieces out of Emerald's body. The inverted Yesaji had moved over to the Grinder, and turned itself into the hazard blade-first in order to throw itself back onto its wheels, also clipping Snake in the process. Switch had managed to push Emerald back towards the wall, inflicting more damage with successive hits from its drum spinner. At the same time, Snake also pushed Yesaji into the arena wall and started lifting it forwards. The repeated attacks from Switch eventually ripped Emerald's armor loose entirely, with it hanging off the side of the robot, and although Emerald landed a light hammer blow on Switch, the British robot slammed it into the wall and ripped away the front armor entirely. With Emerald's internals completely exposed, Switch was free to drive in and attack the innards, ripping away a wheel while throwing Emerald onto its back. Although some of Emerald's tattered wheels still spun helplessly, it could not fire its hammer to self-right, and Emerald was counted out by the referee. Yesaji was immobilized by Switch not long afterwards, and so Emerald and Yesaji lost the battle to Switch and Snake. After Tu Ziya had lost the series of battles against Zhu Zheng Ting by a 2-1 margin, she was required to cut either Emerald or Yesaji from her team, and based on its two back-to-back losses in 2v2 battles, Tu Ziya decided that Emerald would be removed from her roster, eliminating it from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Emerald's unaired 2v2 fight is not included. Series Record Outside King of Bots Team Crystal Dust Alchemist competed at the 2017 FMB MLF event with a Featherweight robot named after the team. However they lost early on after getting their robots wheel torn off, and electronics ripped out by another robot. Trivia *Emerald's two back-to-back wins overall make it a much more successful robot than its predecessor, Hunting Wind. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses